


【毒埃】"We" Thing

by HopeZephyr



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other, Venom/Eddie - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeZephyr/pseuds/HopeZephyr
Summary: 解决生命基金会事件半年后，Eddie对吃人和打坏蛋感到倦怠了。于是Venom寻找到了新的冒险。





	【毒埃】"We" Thing

“Eddie.”“Eddie.”

Eddie拉扯着卫衣的领口，闭上眼，水珠顺着脖颈流下，挑拨着丝丝痒意。他的胸前濡湿了一片，不太舒服，可他不在乎。

问题出在别的地方。这个黑乎乎的液体状外星生命进入他的身体，恬不知耻地寄住在了里面——寄生虫。它单方面地共享着他的一切——愉悦，失意，疼痛，管它是什么。而这只寄生虫已经在他的身体里住了半年。

“我不是——道歉，Eddie。”那声音从大脑深处而来，直化作蚂蚁爬上Eddie的脊梁骨，震颤着他的心脏，“道歉。”

这是人类所能想象出的最毛骨悚然、低沉而震慑的声音了，像敲击着心脏的鼓点，像隔壁那混蛋的乐器发出的余音，锲而不舍地与心脏共振，而那声音就在Eddie的耳边绕。

“我错了我错了。”Eddie停止对自己境况的毫无意义的自述，无精打采地道。他伸手打开水龙头，把脸埋进水流里。水冲击陶瓷，哗哗地响着。

其实他早就习惯了耳边的聒噪，因为Venom无时无刻的闲碎话语他只得照单全收。当一具身体里住着两个意识，生活就是这样，就只能这样。而毫无疑问，经历了半年的略带猎奇的称霸街区之路后，Eddie感到倦怠。他喜欢冒险和刺激是不假，可是日复一日地每天吃个人打个坏蛋并不比往常有趣了。

“你想要新的生活，Eddie。”Venom毫不留情地把某个呼之欲出的想法拉扯出来，“新的冒险。”

“你可以不要窥视我的想法吗？”Eddie没什么气势地道，抖落手上的水珠。他知道Venom会说什么，他已经听过千万次了。

“你的意识就是我的意识，Eddie。”

“最起码……”Eddie让步道，“不要重复我的想法，不要告诉我……please。”

有个与你共享意识的家伙已经够让人烦恼、羞耻和暴露了，更何况还是一个控制欲极强的复读机。他的想法从来会被硬生生扯出来，在空气里感受着赤裸的凉意，然后摆在他面前展示。好像……好像他的想法需要被确认，需要被重复来强调。就算他们是“一体”的“个体”，一语中的总让人难受。

“可你几乎要习惯了，Eddie。”

“闭嘴……求你。”

Eddie满意地感受到Venom沉默了片刻，然而下一秒，他的身体就被迅捷地带起，撞开窗户飞驰出去。自己刚刚“飞驰”了出去，这让他顿悟自己是个座驾，他差点要忘记这件事情了。他默默地认命，接纳这不由自主。

面具包裹住他，夜色的掩护也让他感到安心，熟悉的安心。Venom带着他在街道间穿梭，避开川流不息的车流后一跃而起，当Eddie进入状态时，他（“他们”）已平稳地站在大桥上。面具褪下，昏黄的灯光进入Eddie的眼睛里，一辆汽车轻描淡写地略过。

“准备好了？”Venom说。Eddie搞不清他有什么好准备的，待在Venom的面具下毫无感觉，它启程后他有足够的时间来适应猝不及防地被迫加入的冒险。

Venom似乎也意识到这点，它好像头一次乖乖地没有窥视他的想法便开了口。

可是谁会知道？Eddie无从感知它说话前有没有扒开自己的想法，随意地看上几眼。Venom不说，他就当它没有做过，这是他唯一能够给自己博得的心理安慰。

“那就走。”

Eddie便又被带走。他共享着Venom的感官，看见各种颜色的车灯、映着霓虹灯光的河、月色中的朦胧树影。

“我们要开始新的冒险了，Eddie。This is a ‘we’ thing.”

正当Eddie找回一些往日猎奇的刺激感时，他听见Venom说。事实上，他们只是在整个城市里漫无目的地游荡。

“我们在散步，Eddie。……我需要做些准备。”

“你当然可以。”Eddie回道，他有些昏昏欲睡了。

这时Eddie感到异常。待在Venom里面并不有特别的感觉，他说过无数次，可他的身上好像少了些什么。冷飕飕的风吹过皮肤之类的感觉并不会有，可失去布料隔阂的异常的包裹感使他无法适从。显而易见，Venom撕下了他的裤子。“你他妈在……”话说了一半又默默地咽下去，因为他的内裤也被剥去了。Venom在他的耳边重复着，“冒险”“冒险”“新的冒险，Eddie”。Venom的触手抚摸着Eddie的小腿，而它仍带着它的宿主在城里迅捷地穿梭。他整个人都被包裹，该死的让他安心。兜风，那可真不错。Eddie几乎要大笑起来了，哈哈哈，和一个黏糊糊的外星液体做爱。他并没有挣脱，糟糕的是，他觉得自己会爽。

新的冒险让他头晕目眩。液体状的触手进入了他的身体，随意地顶弄着，Eddie随着它的动作喘息。他通过Venom的眼睛看着外头，车灯，河水，月光，树影。他听见了呼呼的风声。前面也被照顾到，Venom包裹住小Eddie，毫无嫌隙的接纳让Eddie颤抖，他的呼吸越来越粗重，胸前的一大片混着水被汗液濡湿。「你的愉悦就是我的愉悦。」Eddie仿佛听到Venom说。他的大脑一片混沌。他已经半年没有做过爱了，Venom总是很饿，永远很饿。他无法停下来，双眼被泪水和汗水迷蒙。极端的快感中他被送上高空，一跃而下的风声和尖叫多么放纵又令人迷醉。然后Eddie虚脱地放松绷直的身体，Venom利落地收拾它自己身体里的残局。恍惚中Eddie隐隐约约看到前路，新的冒险正露出轮廓。


End file.
